fightingfoodonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
'Protagonists' * Zen Makunouchi (幕之内 膳 Makunouchi Zen) / Chase : :: The main protagonist of the series. Chase is a 10-year-old, impatient chef-in-training from Yokohoma. He's the son of Chef Jack and the brother of Kayla. He trains under the Foodon guru Oslo to make more Foodons so that he would become a Master Chef like his dad. His Foodons are Fried Ricer (who turns into Super Fried Ricer when with Fruit Turtle or Feastavus), Hot Doggone-It, Burnt Meatballs, Shrimp Daddy, Dim-Sumthin' Special, Fruit Turtle, and Feastivus (a Deluxe Foodon fused by Shrimp Daddy, Dim-Sumthin' Special, Sir Dumpling, and the Burnt Meatballs). * Karin Makunouchi (幕之内 花梨 Makunouchi Karin) / Kayla : :: Kayla is Chase's 8-year-old sister who fights with Coco for Chase's attention. She is usually seen guarding the M.A.C. (Mobile Attack Cuisine) Cart. Her Foodon is Omelet who is usually out. * Tsukiji Makunouchi (幕之内 月次 Makunouchi Tsukiji) / Chef Jack : :: Chef Jack is a Master Chef and the father of Chase & Kayla. He's the leader of the Rebel Chef who fight against King Gorge. At the time of his disappearance, he disguised himself and called himself Chef John (Clown) to help out Chase on different occasions until his mask was destroyed during the final fight with Rose Marinade. His Foodon's Tofurious. While disguised as Chef John, he used Shark-Fin Soup on occasion. * Haoji (ハオヂィ) / Oslo : :: Oslo is a Grub Guru and was King of all Food until his student King Gorge reverted him to a short man who rides on a floating saucer. He has trained Chef Jack and is training Chase to become a Master Chef. * Pi-tan (ピータン) / Pie Tin : :: Pie Tin is a 5-year-old boy from Horai whose parents were captured by the Glutton Gormandizers. He joins Chase to rescue them and fight King Gorge. His Foodon is Sir Dumpling. * Natsume (ナツメ) / Coco : :: Coco is a sneaky girl who wears a wok on her head. Chase first met her on Banana Island and she is a student of Chef John. She later became friends with him (actually, she developed a crush on him) and fights with Kayla for his attention. Her Foodons are Doughnut-So, Ham Scam-Witch, and Tater Tons. * Ash (アッシュ Asshu) / Albert : :: Albert is a chef who Chase & Pie Tin meet at a Foodon Tournament. He is a fan of Chef Jack and later joins up with Chase on occasion until he joins Chase's group following Rose Marinade's defeat. His Foodons are Cowboyritto, Spaghettabout-It, and Crab Quake. 'Glutton Empire' * Don Cook (ドン・クック Don Kukku) / King Gorgeous Gorge : :: The primary villain of the series. King Gorge was one of Oslo's students and the one responsible for transforming Oslo to what he is now. He was also responsible for turning Dia into Clawdia and her animal lab partners into his Big 4. George became King Gorgeous Gorge and started the Glutton Empire to take over the world. He even managed to establish Gorge Town. After his Big 4 and Clawdia have failed to stop Chase and his friends, King Gorge took matters into his own hands. When it came to the final battle, he used the power of the Dark Nebula to create Devouron the Foodon Embodiment of Evil. When Oslo gave Chase and his Foodons the ability to become Palator the Foodon Embodiment of Good, he destroyed Devouron and defeated King Gorge cleansing him of evil. His Foodons are Fowligator, Sir Loin, Steak King, Multiprawns, Screwdles, Flyin' Flapjacks, Seafood Impastas, Sushi Ship, and Snack Attack. * Miamia (味亜味亜) / Clawdia : :: Dia is a young rocket scientist who was turned into a humanoid cat named Clawdia by King Gorge who also transformed her animal lab partners into Gorge's Big 4. She will try to stop Chase and Coco on their quest to stop King Gorge. She has often followed orders of each of the Big 4 which always ended in failure. After each of the Big 4 were returned to their original forms, Clawdia asked King Gorge to give her a chance to prove herself to him as King Gorge lent her Sir Loin and Steak King. She eventually failed and was mortally zapped by King Gorge. Chase was able to use his fried rice to restore her to Dia. She helps Chase by giving him an Eggplant Rocket needed to reach King Gorge in space. Her Foodons are Beefsteak, Boulder Broth, Sgt. Side-Order, Noodle-Ator, Applegator, Chowderheads, Bearafooda, Doughnasour, Digestor, and Pasta Vazoomin. * Kima (キマ) / Cinnamonkey : Formerly a green monkey that worked with Dia, Cinnamonkey is a member of King Gorge's Big 4. He was the one who turned Jambalydia's granddaughter Tureen into his Glutton servant. His final campaign revolved around him invading Marmaland. When Shisk-Ka-Beast is defeated, Fruit Turtle restored Cinnamonkey to his true form. His Foodon is Shish-Ka-Beast and his name is a pun on "cinnamon." * Masa (マサ) / Cole Slawter : :: Formerly a blue bear that worked with Dia, Cole Slawter is a member of King Gorge's Big 4 who specializes in seafood Foodons and plotted to turn Chase into a Glutton. That failed and Fruit Turtle reverted him back to normal after it defeated Octopoison and Squid-Vicious. His Foodons are Sizzler, Octopoison, and Squid-Vicious. His name is a pun on "coleslaw." * Chu-Nyan (チューニャン) / Rose Marinade : :: Formerly a two-tailed fox who worked with Dia, Rose Marinade's is a member of King Gorge's Big 4. One time, she turned Kayla and Pie Tin into Gluttons by using Apple Pie seasoned with Glutton Magic while she was disguised as an old lady. After she failed, King Gorge's vision in the sky reverted her back to her true form. Her Foodons are Spring Roll Chicken, Dim-Sumthin' Wild, Dim-Sumthin' Blue, Dim-Sumthin' Else, and a team of Dim-Sumthin' Specials. All of Dim-Sumthin' fuse together into Dim-Sumthin' Deluxe, a Foodon Deluxe. After Dim-Sumthin' Deluxe was defeated, a vision of King Gorge appeared in the sky and turned Rose Marinade back into a two-tailed fox. * Grill (グリル) : :: Formerly a bat with a mechanical eye that worked with Dia, Grill is a cyborg who is the fourth member of King Gorge's Big 4 and the most powerful of the bunch. He tried to use his Butcherbot to assist King Gorge's world domination plot. After Gazmacho, Scarinara, and Gobblebot destroyed his cyborg form, he re-emerged back to his normal bat form. His Foodons are Tank-N-Cheese, Mouse Special, Shakin' Bacon, Scarinara, and Gobblebot. * Mussels Marinara : :: A high-ranking member of the Glutton Empire. Mussels Marinara faced off against Chase in the preliminary round of the Floating Foodon Tournament and lost. He had Gorge's Big Four evacuated from the Glutton's ocean base with him driving their boat out of there and hasn't been seen since Chef Jack crashed Spring Chicken into the Glutton's ocean base. His Foodon is Shrimp Stompura. * Glutton Gormandizers - They serve as the foot soldiers of the Glutton Empire. 'Other characters' * Barb & Cue - These two young chefs were participants of the Floating Foodon Tournament and lost to Albert. Their Foodons are the Swede Demons and their names are a pun on "barbecue." * Chef Salvador - A Spanish chef that participated on the Floating Foodon Tournament and lost to Kima. His Foodon is Pilaf. * Chet - A young chef that participated in the Floating Foodon Tournament. He defeated Pie Tin, but lost to Chase. He is later revealed to have a grandfather named Crock Pop. His Foodons are Juice Man, Pound Cake, and Rap Scallion. * Crock Pop - Chet's grandfather. He runs a boot camp called Gruel Academy for Foodon chefs that Chase once went to. It was attacked by Clawdia who wanted to steal a secret scroll that contained the training secrets of the Elite Chefs held there. * Davey Gravy - Chef Jack's old friend who has given up fighting a long time ago. When it came to creating a Deluxe Foodon, Chef Jack asked for Davey's help into having Davey's Foodon Shrimp Daddy participate. When Clawdia and Grill attacked and destroyed his house with Tank 'n' Cheese, Shrimp Daddy protected his master. After Feastivus defeated them, Davey Gravy let Shrimp Daddy go with Chase. * E. Claire - A young female chef that participated on the Floating Foodon Tournament and lost to Chase. She seems to be very popular with the boys. Her Foodon is Puddington and her name is a pun of "éclair." * Jambalydia - An old lady who wears a pot of jambalaya on her head. She is a part of an underground network called the Hot Peppers. During one mission, she lost her granddaughter Tureen to Cinnamonkey. When collaborating with Chase to free Kayla, Pie Tin, Oslo, and Albert, Jambalydia was able to use her jambalaya trick to break the Glutton spell on Tureen. In the video game, Jambalydia was originally a Foodon and based on the Bibimbap. * Kima - A young chef in a grass skirt with a palm tree on his head. He participated in the Floating Foodon Tournament where he defeated Chef Salvador but lost to Albert. It was later revealed that he was a servant of King Hungry the Ate. His Foodons are Curry-Up, Gravyator, and Tropical Punch. * King Hungry the Ate - The king of Marmaland. He's not very bright, and thought he could become a Dishwizard just by announcing it and making merchandise. He created Fruit Turtle and allowed it to go with Chase. He is known for saying "Not a problem" when it comes to a problem that isn't a big one. * Master Flambé - Years ago, Master Flambé was a great chef who served Princess Cupcake. When she ordered Master Flambé to make her a pizza, he got to work in perfecting one. Unfortunately, Princess Cupcake got impatient and went into town for one. This ended up depressing Master Flambé. Some years later, his Foodons Slice and Frenchy Le Toast roam in his abandoned mansion in the Flambé Forest. Clawdia had tricked Slice and Frenchy into abducting Kayla in order to attack Chase. When Master Flambé's ghost arrived, Clawdia took flight as the ghost mistook Kayla as Princess Cupcake (as both of them had the same hair style). When Kayla enjoyed Master Flambé's pizza, the ghost left to the afterlife with his Foodons. * Mayor Slim Rations - The Mayor of Dusty Town. He and his fellow citizens were suspicious of Chase and Co. when they wanted to try the secret salsa called the Salsa Especial and had them imprisoned. Following an attempted raid by the Foodon Banditos to get the salsa, Chase and the other escaped. When he asked Sheriff Zuke Squash what would happen if anything happened to the Salsa Especial, Zuke quotes that they could make more. Mayor Slim Rations reminded him that they can't since they lost the recipe. When Clawdia attacked the town with Doughnasour in order to steal the Salsa Especial and give it to King Gorge's scientists, Chase and the Foodon Banditos worked together to stop Clawdia and Doughnasour which resulted in Tacquito getting injured saving the Mayor. To show his kindness, Mayor Slim Rations used the salsa to help Tacquito recover. * Olive - A fellow Hot Peppers agent and friend of Jambalydia. When Grill abducted the real Olive, he sent a robot duplicate of her to spy on Jambalydia. Clawdia mistook the robot duplicate for the real one when she tried to prove herself to Grill. * Tureen - Jambalydia's blond-haired granddaughter with black horns. She sports a large steak on her shoulders and a Shabu-shabu as part of her dress. When Tureen and Jambalydia were spying on the Gluttons, Jambalydia's stench gave them away and they ended up captured. Jambalydia got away, but Tureen was turned into a Glutton by Cinnamonkey where her appearance lacked the steak and Shabu-shabu parts of her and wearing a female version of the Glutton Gormandizer outfit. When Kayla and the others were looking for Chase (who went missing after the destruction of the Glutton's ocean base) and Chef Jack (who was posing as Chef John at the time), they ended up captured by Tureen and the Glutton Gormandizers and taken to a Glutton base in the mountains. Tureen also helped Clawdia in the creation of Chowderheads. When Chase came to the rescue, Jambalydia used her powers to break the spell on Tureen. Like Jambalydia, Tureen was originally a Foodon in the "Bistro Recipe" games going by the name of "Shabu Shabu." 'Foodons' The Foodons are a type of creatures that are created from different foods that are transformed by magical Meal Tickets. This is a list of Foodons that are listed in Japanese episode order. There are different kinds of Foodons, but only 80 of them are named in the TV series. Although some of them say their names a lot, there are a few Foodons who speak English. Among the featured Foodons are: * Omelet (オムレッサー, Omlessa): Despite its cute appearance, it was made from a fluffy omelet. It usually stays with Kayla, but is sometimes used in battle with Chase. It attacks mainly by firing lasers from its tail, but has breathed fire on occasion. Omelet is a Class-2 Foodon. * Fried Ricer (チャーマン, Chaaman): He's Chase's main menu with the pan (Or 2). He was Chase's first Foodon made from fried rice. It attacks using its giant spoons, which can also fire projectiles. He becomes Super Fried Ricer (エビチャー) when Fruit Turtle or Feastivus is activated. As Super Fried Ricer, he is much stronger and faster. Super Fried Ricer also has a lobster on its head. In Oslo's memory of when he was king, he had a Fried Ricer that acted exactly like Chase's which lost to King Gorge's Fowligator. Fried Ricer is a Class-2 Foodon. * Beefsteak (ギュードン, Gyuudon): A Beef Stew Foodon in which the ingredients for making him being Rancid Meat, putrid Potatoes, moldy Carrots and tusks of terror. One of Clawdia's most powerful Foodons. It launches beef-patty shaped Beef Rays out of its Meat Loaf Launcher (its mouth). * Burnt Meatballs (マックロン, Makkuron): Chase's first attempt at making a Foodon where he overcooked some meatballs. They are pretty useless unless there is a "hot situation". After all, they're heat resistant! * Sir Dumpling (シューマイト Shū Maito, Shuu Might): He is Pie Tin's Foodon created from a Shumai dumpling. He may seem nice and kind with British manners, but when in battle, he can fight with furious speed and strength. He uses many punches, chops, and kicks. In the video game, Sir Dumpling is a Class-2 Foodon. * Boulder Broth (コンソメタル Konso Metaru, Konso Metal): Clawdia's Soup Foodon. This monstrous turtle-like creature rams into things, swats with his tail, and breathes fiery Boulder Breath. In the video game, Boulder Broth is one of the starter Foodons. * Noodle-ator (やきそバトル, Yakiso Batoru): A bowl of Yakisoba in a tank-like body. He has extension arms, cannons, and a Missile Launcher. A glass dome covers the noodles. One of Clawdia's Foodons. In the video game, Noodle-ator is a Class-1 Foodon. * Appler (アップラー Appurā) / Applegator: An Apple Pie slice-headed Foodon with the body of an Alligator. He makes water waves and swats enemies with his tail. One of Clawdia's Foodons. It was used in a 4Kids contest where the viewers had to look for Applegator's appearances on other shows. * Gran Beret (グランベレー Guran Berē) / Sgt. Side-Order: Clawdia's Foodon sergeant whose made of Mashed Potatoes and Beans. He uses Military Tactics (mostly booby traps). * Slice (ピザラーン PizzaRān/ Pizzalon): Chef Flambé's ghostly Pizza Slice Foodon that haunts the Flambé Forest and the Flambe Mansion. He can fire sticky cheese from his scythe. He pines for his lost master named Master Flambé. * Frenchy Le Toast: A ghostly French Toast Foodon that accompanies Slice in the Flambé Forest and the Flambé Mansion. To keep his afterlife from getting stale, he enjoys fighting Foodon Battles in Flambe Forest. He isn't very strong, though, and his scythe is aluminum foil. He mourns with Slice over their chef's death. * Grease Blobs (もじゃーん, Mojān): These foodons were not made from food. Rather, they were made from leftover grease. They are inhabitants of the Flambe Forest. Greasy Foodons are not very fast on their feet, but when they drop from the sky, these Blobs can really do a job. * Shrimp Stompura (ガッテンむす, Gatten Musu): Mussels Marinara's Shrimp (specifically a Tenmusu) Foodon. He attacks using kicks, lasers from his feet, the ability to turn into a glowing Foodon missile, and a "super-strength seaweed assault". That attack is performed by Stompura touching his green belt. This releases a spiraling ray that turns into seaweed and entangles the foe. He can also step on projectiles to destroy them. * Cowboyritto (ロールハイド Rōruhaido, Rawhide): Albert's cowboy-like Burrito Foodon armed with a lasso that can bring enemies into submission. It uses the lasso to ensnare opponents and smash them into the ground. A recolored Cowboyritto was a member of the Foodon Banditos. * Crab Quake (カニグラー, Kaniguraa): Albert's giant Crab Cake Foodon. It resembles a crab with a Crab Cake shell on its back. There are Crustacean Cannons on the shell that it uses to attack. * Pound Cake (やきオーニー, Yaki Ounii): Chet's tough Pound Cake (Yaki Onigiri in the original version) Foodon. He speaks in the style of Elvis Presley. He attacks using a headbutt. Pound Cake is a Class-2 Foodon. * Curry-Up (カレーダ, Curry Da(?)): Kima's Curry Foodon. It attacks using a large spoon. The servants of King Hungry have a small army of Curry-Ups. Curry-Up is Class-1 Foodon. * Meat Sword (ミートソード) / Spaghettabout-It: Albert's Spaghetti Foodon. He attacks using a large fork. He can also trap his Foodon foes in a Linguini Lasso. Sphaghettabout-it is a Class-1 Foodon. * Pilaf (ピラフィー, Pilafy): Chef Salvador's Pilaf Rice Foodon. She isn't very powerful. * Juice Man (うにードル, Unii Doru): Chet's Juice (specifically Sea Urchin Juice in the original version) Foodon. He boxes, mostly, has powerful stomps, and shoots Citrus Spikes from his head. * Swede Demon (にくだーん, Nikudaan): Barb & Cue own two of these Swedish Meatball Foodons. They're very agile and attack with body slams. * Hot Doggone-It (チェリソーン, Cherison): Chase's cowboy-themed Hot Dog Foodon. He has six-shooters and uses them in battle. It should be noted that the ketchup and mustard shooters are edits done by 4Kids. When Frankie Muniz once hosted the Fox Box, he stated that Hot Doggone-It was his favorite Foodon. * Indon (インドーン) / Gravyator: Kima's Gravy Boat Foodon. It attacks using a giant spoon. * Tropical Punch (とこなっつん, Tokonatssun(?)): Kima's Tropical Punch (Coconut Curry in the original version) Foodon. He uses headbutts as attacks. He also throws large hoop-shaped fruit slices. There are other Tropical Punches used by King Hungry the Ate's servants. * Puddington: E. Claire's Cute Pudding (specifically Crème Caramel) Foodon. It lacks in strength and can't fight very well. It uses a small pudding scoop to attack. Puddington is a Class-1 Foodon. * Tofurious (ボーボードーフ, Bo Bo Do Fu): Chef Jack's tough tofu (specifically the marble type) Foodon is easily annoyed. He attacks using martial arts. * Spring Chicken (はるマッキー, Haru Makkii): A huge Spring Roll Foodon created by Rose Marinade of Gorge's Big 4 upon the SS Foodfight. It has the head of a Spring Roll and the body of a flying chicken. It attacks using gusts of wind and fire breath. This Foodon was presumed destroyed after Chef Jack and Tofurious crashed it into the Glutton's ocean base. * Shark-Fin (フカヒレーサ, Fukahireesa): A swimming Shark Fin Soup Foodon created by Chef John in his sea test on Chase and Coco. Shark-Fin is a Class-2 Foodon. * Tater Tons (カニコロロン, Kanikororon): Coco's overgrown Foodon made up of 3 Tater Tots (Korokke in the original version). It attacks by jumping up and landing on its opponents, and can survive having its segments separated. It also has very powerful breath. Tater Tons is a Class-2 Foodon. * Doughnut-So (ドーナン, Dohnan): Coco's Doughnut Foodon. It attacks with its sleep-inducing Glaze Breath. * Ham Scam-Witch (サンドッチン, Sandocchin/ Sand-Chin): Coco's Ham Sandwich Foodon with the ability to make male Foodons fall in love with her in order to throw them off guard. She attacks using her clawed right hand. In the video game, Ham Scam-Witch is much younger than its anime counterpart. * Jerk-Chicken: A Spicy Chicken (Curry chicken in the original version) Foodon that lives on an Islet in Molasses Lake on Banana Island guarding a supply of Curry Powder. It speaks with a Jamaican accent. Jerk-Chicken is a Class-2 Foodon. * Oyakodon (オヤコドン) / Chowderheads: A two-headed Clam Chowder (one head of Manhattan Clam Chowder and the other one of New England with both heads actually being an Oyakodon in the original version) Foodon created by Clawdia and Tureen (who was under a Glutton Spell until her grandmother Jambalydia broke the spell). The heads often argue. The Manhattan head speaks in the style of Dustin Hoffman character Enrico Salvator Rizzo from Midnight Cowboy (mainly the "I'm Walking Here" part). The Chowderheds are a Class-2 Foodon. * Bearafooda (くまダンガー, Kuma Dangaa): This Foodon has a face resembling a Chocolate Chip Cookie (Goma-Dango in the original version) and the body of a bear. It's one of Clawdia's Foodons. Bearafooda is a Class-2 Foodon. * Rap Scallion (にくマン, Niku Man): Chet's Scallion Foodon that speaks as if rapping. It attacks using nunchucks. * Taco Star (タコスター) / Tacquito: A Taco Foodon that leads a gang of Foodons called Foodon Banditos. They reside in the canyons outside of Dusty Town. * Fry Slinger (ポテッター, Potato): A French Fry Foodon who is one of Tacquito's fellow Foodon Banditos. He will launch his French fries from the top of his head when he takes off his hat. * Hot Dogger (ホッドッガー) / Chili Dog: Besides Tacquito and Fry Slinger, this Chili Dog Foodon is a member of the Foodon Banditos. He's part dog, part Chili Dog. He breathes fire to attack. * Jambalaya: A Foodon that resembles a western version of Fried Ricer. * Unadon (ウナドン) / Doughnasour: Clawdia's Unadon Foodon that has a Bread Basket for a mouth, the body of a Dinosaur, and the tip of its tail is a fan. It attacks by unleashing gusts and reflecting attacks with its tail. * Ice Cream (マッチャン, バニラン, ショコラン/ Macchan, Baniran, Shukoran): These Foodons are servants to the people of Dusty Town along with some other Foodons. The Ice Creams come in different variations with the vanilla-type being a Class-1 Foodon, the green tea-type being a Class-2 Foodon, and the chocolate-type being a Class-2 Foodon. * Sheriff Zuke Squash: This Zucchini Foodon is the Sheriff of Dusty Town and works for Mayor Slim Rations. He didn't appear in the video game, but he is exclusive to the series. * Shish-Ka-Beast (シシカバトン): Cinnamonkey's Shish-Kebab Foodon with a Lion head on top, a Hippopotamus head in the middle (complete with arms sticking out holding a Rolling Pin and a Shield), and a Pig head at the bottom (complete with legs). Its three segments can be detached without much harm. * Tropicolor (トロピカーラ) / Fruit Turtle: This 5-Star Foodon is a sea turtle with a palm tree, pineapples, coconuts, apples, and other fruits on its shell. It was created by King Hungry the Ate who gave it to Chase. The effects of its power gives Fried Ricer the ability to evolve into Super Fried Ricer. It can fly, fire firework-like fruit from its back, and shoot a ray from its mouth that breaks Glutton curses. When it came to the side effects of the Purple Pepper Power Topping, Fruit Turtle died after defeating Rose Marinade's Dim-Sum Deluxe. * Sizzler (かまメシア, Kama Meshia): Cole Slawter's Seafood Mix Foodon. His paddle is poisonous and the fireballs he launches (when he takes off the lid of his pan head) explode firework style. * Takoya Killer (たこやキラー)/ Octopoison: A giant Octopus Ball Foodon created by Clawdia and Cole Slawter from a giant octopus that terrorized Sardinia. It shoots explosive ink and attacks with its tentacles. * Squid-Vicious (いかメッシー, Ika Messy): A giant Calamari Foodon created by Clawdia and Cole Slawter from a giant squid that terrorized Sardinia. It attacks with its tentacles. Its name is a pun on Sid Vicious. * Pork Bullies (ホイコロン, Haikoron): These Pork and Cabbage Foodons travel and attack in packs in the Candies Mountains. They cause trouble to the people of Hamsterdam. * Slop Suey: The Pork Bullies merge into this dangerous Foodon. It has very powerful breath and is the cause of Swine Flu. He didn't appear in the video game, but is exclusive to the series. * Burger Brigade (バーガー戦隊): A Team of six All-American Hamburger Foodons modeled after the Power Rangers/Super Sentai under the spell of King Gorge and servants to Rose Marinade (Well, five of them). They are usually dedicated to fight against the Glutton Empire. The names of the Burger Brigade members are BurRed (バーレッド) / Ground Chuck (the red one based on the original hamburger), BurBlue (バーブルー) / Jamburger (the blue one based on the hamburger with two beef patties), BurYellow (バーイエロー) / Cheeseburger (the yellow one based on the burger variation of the same name), BurGreen (バーグリーン) / Veggie-Myte (the green one based on the hamburger with extra lettuce), BurPink (バーピンク) / Medium-Rare (the pink one based on the chicken burger) and BurBlack (バーブラック) / Well-Done (the caped black one based on the rice burger). They wield squeaky hammers. After five were released from the Glutton Spell, they reunited with Well-Done and left to fight Glutton brutality. Ground Chuck is a Class-2 Foodon, Cheeseburger is a Class-3 Foodon, Veggie-Myte is a Class-3 Foodon, Medium-Rare is a Class-3 Foodon, and Well-Don is a Class-3 Foodon. * Dim-Sumthin' Wild (レッドショウローン, Red Shawlong): Rose Marinade's Foodon has a Dim-Sum for a head and a red Chinese Dragon-like body. It sings everything it says (which means its name). It didn't appear in the video game, but is exclusive to the series. * Dim-Sumthin' Blue (ブルーショウローン, Blue Shawlong): Rose Marinade's Foodon has a Dim-Sum for a head and a blue Chinese Dragon body. It sings everything it says (which means its name). It seems to be female. It sings everything it says (which means its name). It didn't appear in the video game, but is exclusive to the series. * Dim-Sumthin' Else (イェーローショウローン, Yellow Shawlong): Rose Marinade's Foodon has a Dim-Sum for a head and a yellow Chinese Dragon-like body. It sings everything it says (which means its name). It didn't appear in the video game, but is exclusive to the series. * Team Dim-Sumthin' Special (グリーンショウローン, Green Shawlong): Rose Marinade's Foodon Team of Dim-Sumthin' Specials each have a Dim-Sum for a head and a green Chinese Dragon-like body. Chase and Co. claimed one of the Dim-Sumthin' Specials after Rose Marinade's defeat in order to form Feastivus. They sing everything they say (which means their name). * Dim-Sum Deluxe (ビックショウローン, Big Shawlong): Dim-Sumthin' Wild, Dim-Sumthin' Blue, Dim-Sumthin' Else, and Team Dim-Sumthin' Special combine into this deluxe Foodon. It sings everything it says (which means its name). It can fire a strange liquid from its neck. It didn't appear in the video game, but is exclusive to the series. * Ebimusha (エビムシャー) / Shrimp Daddy: This Deep-Fried Shrimp Gyouza Foodon was created by Davy Gravy who later had him go with Chase. He doesn't appear much outside of forming Feastivus. * Tank-N-Cheese (グラタンク, Gura Tank/ Grill Tank (?)): Grill's Macaroni and Cheese Foodon. It shoots flames and yellow lasers from its cannons and uses its extending tentacles (Macaroni Wrap). * Feastivus (テンシング, Tenshingu): This Deluxe Foodon is a Dragon with a picture of a Dumpling, a Dim-Sum, a Star, and a Deep-Fried Shrimp on its frill. Dim-Sumthin' Special, Sir Dumpling, Shrimp Daddy, and The Burnt Meatballs make up Feastivus. He was created after Fruit Turtle's Death after Fruit Turtle defeated Dim-Sum Deluxe. The effects of its power gives Fried Ricer the ability to evolve into Super Fried Ricer. * Mouse Special (ジンギスかん, Jingusu-kan/ Jinghis Khan): This Ratatouille Foodon was sent by Grill to help Clawdia capture the Burnt Meatballs, but it failed. Mouse Special is a master swordsman and a good shapeshifter (Some of his human forms may show his tail or ears). * Shakin' Bacon (メガトンかつ, Megaton Katsu) (AKA Porkie Pie): This Pork Pie Foodon grew from a baby (owned by Jambalydia and captured by the Gluttons) to a flail-bearing monster sent by Grill to help capture the Burnt Meatballs. It turned good in the end. * Digestor (かたやキラー, Katoya Killer): Clawdia's Kata Yakisoba Foodon. A glass dome covers the noodles. It has a highly-advanced tank-like body with extension arms and heat-seeking missiles. Digestor is a Class-2 Foodon. * Pasta Vazoomin (ごもクーガー, Gomo Kugel): Clawdia's Pasta (Gomoku Yakisoba in the original version) Foodon is a sphere-like satellite with a pasta top, pasta tentacles and camera lenses that can be used to spy on enemy Foodons. It transfers some of its power to other Foodons through green lasers. Grill caused Pasta Vazoomin to self-destruct after Fried Ricer was broken free from Clawdia's mind-control device. * Wing Dings (フライッチン, Furaicchin/ Fry Chin): These Chicken Drumstick Foodons work together in large flocks and they belong to a Glutton Gormandizer. They were one group of Foodons that stalled Chase and the others so they couldn't stop Butcherbot from getting completed. Wing Dings is a Class-2 Foodon. * Kimchicken (キムチックン) / Dread-A-Lettuce: These Kimchi Foodons also work together in groups and they belong to another Glutton Gormandizer. They were one group of Foodons that stalled Chase and the others so they couldn't stop Butcherbot from getting completed. Dread-a-Lettuce is a Class-1 Foodon. * Hash Bombers (コロロン, Kororon): These Hash Brown (Korokke in the original version) Foodons also work together in groups and they belong to another Glutton Gormandizer. They were one group of Foodons that stalled Chase and the others so they couldn't stop Butcherbot from getting completed. A Hash Bomber was first seen in the Foodon Banditos. Hash Bomber is a Class-1 Foodon. * Gazmacho (Ra-Man): This Ramen Foodon is a robotic citizen, and the Head Technician of Metabolis City. He is armed with a laser gun arm and seems to be able to fly. He assisted the Rebel Chefs in bringing down Butcherbot. Gazmacho considered a Class-1 Foodon. * Scarinara (にくみソナー, Nikumi Sonaa): This Meat Ramen Foodon is a robot who helped Grill with the construction of Butcherbot and is armed with a laser gun arm. He also can fly using jets in his body. He turned good when it came to Grill's defeat. He speaks like James Cagney. Scarinara is a Class-1 Foodon. * Gobblebot (サタンターン, Satan Taan): This Rantan-men Ramen Foodon is also a robot Foodon who also helped with the construction of Butcherbot and is also armed with a laser gun arm. He also can fly using jets in his body. He also turned good when it came to Grill's defeat. Gobblebot is a Class-2 Foodon. * Fowligator: This Chicken Foodon was one of the first monstrous Foodons created by King Gorge when he used it to overthrow Oslo. It has an alligator head on top of a bird's body with a bird's face on it. It didn't appear in the video game, but is exclusive to the series. * Sir Loin (こうきギュー, Kouki Gyuu): King Gorge gave this Sirloin Steak Foodon to Clawdia to prevent Chase from reaching him. He can turn his head upside down to deflect projectile attacks with his tray neck and shoot lasers from his horns. He also wields a giant knife. * Steak King (ステーキング): King Gorge also gave this Steak Foodon to Clawdia to prevent Chase from reaching him. He is capable of launching his spiked wristbands and wields a knife like Sir Loin. Steak King is a Class-1 Foodon. * Multiprawns (エビグラン, Ebiguran): King Gorge's Prawn Foodons rained from the sky during his Ultimate Plot. They launch electricity-like lasers from their eyes. * Seafood Impastas (ペスカート, Pesukaato/Pescatto(?)): King Gorge's Pasta ala Pescatore in the original version Foodons also rained from the sky. Seafood Impasta is a Class-2 Foodon. * Screwdles (ワッフルン, Wafflen): King Gorge's Noodle Foodons also rained from the sky. * Flyin' Flapjacks (ホットケン, Hot-ken): King Gorge's Pancake Foodons also rained from the sky. They throw their explosive forks as their attacks. * Unnamed Waffle Foodons: King Gorge used these ghost-like Waffle Foodons against Chase and Pie Tin in space prior to unleashing Sushi Ship and Snack Attack on them. They can shoot lasers that look like electricity, similar to the Multiprawns' attack. * Sushi Ship (フナモルダー, Funamorudou): King Gorge's Sushi Foodon. It shoots lasers from its hands when he and Snack Attack attacked the rocket that Chase and Pie Tin were in. Both were destroyed by Super Fried Ricer and Feastivus. * Snack Attack: King Gorge's 5-Star Snack Foodon. It shoots lasers from its giant utensils when he and Sushi Ship attacked the rocket that Chase and Pie Tin were in. Both were destroyed by Super Fried Ricer and Feastivus. * Bistron (ビストロン) / Devouron: The Foodon Embodiment of Evil. King Gorge uses the power of The Dark Nebula to become Devouron. It resembles a notorious-looking cowboy/bounty hunter wearing spiked armor. It attacks with its Dark Lasers and The Fireballs of Evil. * Brightron (ブライトロン) / Palator: The Foodon Embodiment of Good. Chase, Fried Ricer, Sir Dumpling, Shrimp Daddy, Dim-Sumthin' Special, and the Burnt Meatballs merged to form Palator. He resembles a knight wearing golden armor (his name is probably a pun on paladin and palette). He attacks with his lance and the Fireballs of Good and defends with his Shield. Category:Characters Category:Villains